


Purple Planet

by I_GrewUpByyTheRiverr



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Space Jail, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_GrewUpByyTheRiverr/pseuds/I_GrewUpByyTheRiverr
Summary: Based on this request: Hello! Can you do Carol x reader with reader saying: "I can't believe I'm sitting in space jail with you of all people.."? Maybe they had a lovers quirrel which ended them is space jail or some other insident. Thank you!





	Purple Planet

When y/n landed on this planet she never planned on any of this to happen. She was just curious about this purple planet and thought it would be an interesting place to find things for the black market. Not knowing she would enter a place that has been destroyed by a war between two races. 

At first it seemed relatively calm when she landed on an open field of stones and ruins. It didn’t look like there was a war happening. Sure, there were rubbles and stuff but no dead bodies, no sounds and especially no people pointing any sort of weapon at her. That was normally the kind of welcome committee she got. So, she went on with no worries and barely a guard up.  
After a disappointing walk through the place and some scary moments with weird looking bugs y/n made her way back to her ship. On her way there though she heard something. A sound that was kind of familiar and made her close her eyes in frustration. Weapons and war screams. She had two options now, get back on her ship and the hell off this planet or make her way towards the sound and face what would probably be the last thing she wanted to be a part of. 

Against better judgment she turned away from her ship and with a sigh broke into a jog towards the sound. It took some hard work to get to the source of the sound. The piles of rubble weren’t stable and it’s not like y/n could fly. When she finally made it up a high mountain of stones and trash, she was greeted with a sight she would never forget. It was a battlefield like she had never seen before.   
The two sides were easy to make out, with some warriors wearing only black armor and the others wearing a purple color, just like the color of the planet. Y/n assumed those were the locals and therefore the good ones. In between the clatter of weapons and the screams of attack there was something else. Or rather someone else. Y/n immediately recognized the orange beam that flew through the sky and when the voice started ordering the locals to watch out and fight harder y/n felt that old familiar feeling of anger and hurt in her gut. 

No one has spotted her yet, so technically she had the chance to just go back to her ship without getting involved. But just when she was about to that one of the black armored warriors spotted her and made his way towards that mountain of rubble. Realizing she didn’t have any other choice y/n got her own weapons out and walked towards her new opponent.   
Very quickly y/n was in the middle of the battlefield fighting anyone in black. She was able to hold her own but when she looked around it seemed like the number of purples was slowly decreasing. Carol hadn’t spotted her yet, thank god, but that was only a matter of time. 

Suddenly from one second to the other there were no purples left and y/n was held down by two black armored warriors. Things already looked like shit and that’s when Carol Danvers landed next to y/n and started talking to the black hooded people. “Who’s that over there? She’s not wearing anything purple.” One of the guys answered in a language y/n couldn’t understand and she wasn’t trying either. It seemed like the fight had taken a toll on her and she felt herself being exhausted and in pain. 

Her head was suddenly pulled up by her hair and there she was, facing the one person she swore she’d never see again. With a shocked expression Carol drew a breath in. “Y/n!? What the hell are you doing here?” Before she could answer, one of the warriors started screaming at Carol and pushed her on the ground. They put shackles on both of them and while Carol tried to protest y/n felt her eyes getting droopier. It seemed like she was more exhausted than she thought. As soon as Carol realized that y/n wasn’t fighting she became worried and only had eyes for her, trying to keep her awake. “Hey y/n, you have to stay awake okay? Come on, you gotta fight this.” But y/n couldn’t hear her anymore as she was slowly losing consciousness. 

When y/n woke up she felt as if a truck had run over her. She was sore and everything hurt. But she was warm, very warm actually. Not wanting to face realty y/n cuddled back into her pillow when she realized her pillow was moving. Jumping up, faster than her body could handle, she was greeted with a very concerned looking Carol. Slowly as to not scaring her the Captain raised her hands and started talking quietly “Hey it’s okay. You’re okay. Come on sit back down you have to rest. You hurt your right side pretty badly.” 

As soon as Carol stopped talking everything came back to y/n. The pretty purple planet, the ruins, the fight and the fact that she was probably in a prison cell. Looking around, her suspicions were confirmed when she saw nothing but four metal walls and a door that looked like not even a Carol Danvers could lift it. Speaking of, said woman was getting up slowly, approaching y/n and putting a hand on her forearm. 

As if being electroshocked y/n pulled her arm away and mumbled under her breath. “Don’t touch me.” Y/n walked towards the opposite wall of where she sat down touching her right side. Ignoring the other woman y/n studied her wound, it looked worse than it was. Nothing she couldn’t handle. Actually, she would prefer something worse so she wouldn’t have to sit in the same room as Carol.  
Respecting y/n’s wishes Carol kept her distance knowing the other woman wanted to be as far away as possible. Honestly, Carol couldn’t blame her. It’s been months since they’ve last seen each other and the reason why they parted ways was the same reason y/n didn’t want to be locked in this room.

“Why were you on this planet? How did you get here? And why the hell did you fight on the Narada’s side?” Carol broke the awkward silence. She wanted answers and to get out of here she had to ask these questions. With a groan y/n turned her head away from the other woman, she didn’t have the energy to answer any questions. 

It was quiet again. But to y/n’s dismay not for long. She lifted her head when she heard shuffling coming from the other woman. Carol made her way over to y/n and sat down directly in front of her. “Listen, I know you don’t want to talk to me but to be honest the reason I’m in here is because of you. So, it’s only respectful if you would tell me why the hell you were fighting with the Narada.”  
Again, all y/n did was sigh but when Carol huffed in annoyance y/n couldn’t keep it in any more. “Yes, Carol you are right. I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t want to see you either so why don’t you just shut up?” Before Carol could answer y/n started talking again. “And also, how the hell is it my fault that you are in here?! And who the hell are the Narada?” 

“Well if you would let me talk, I could explain!” Now Carol was angry. The two of them just stared at each other in anger not really knowing what they were trying to achieve. With a deep breath, partly because of the burning pain in her side, y/n started talking. “I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people.” Leaning her head back against the wall, the woman sitting in front of her chuckled. “Well technically we’re not in space. We are on a planet so therefore this is not space jail.” 

An involuntary smile formed on y/n’s face when she looked at the Avenger in front of her. “I’m from earth and everything that is not on earth is space to me.” For a second, they gazed at each other and even though they hadn’t seen each other in a while not a lot has changed. Carol’s hair was a little bit shorter and y/n had a new scar on her forehead when she got into a fight with a buyer. Other than that, everything was still the same. At least on the outside. 

Breaking their eye contact y/n caved and waved her hand towards Carol. “All right, explain.” Still being fixated on y/n’s face Carol needed a second to understand what y/n said. Shaking her head, she started to enlighten the other woman.  
“All right I’ll try and keep it short. There has been an invasion by the Narada, the guys in purple. And we got a signal that the locals needed my help so I came here as quickly as I could. When we defeated all of the Narada the locals thought it was over and were surprised when you, someone not wearing purple, had fought them. When they heard that I knew who you were they came to the conclusion that we were enemies and locked us in this cell.” Realization hit y/n and she started feeling guilty. “I thought the Narada were the locals. You know, ‘cause they were wearing purple and that’s the color of this planet.” 

Apparently, Carol thought that was amusing when she started laughing out loud. “You know, you haven’t changed on bit. Anyway, let’s focus on how the hell we’re going to get out of here. And after that you can apologize with a drink” Quickly the mood changed. Y/n’s stopped smiling and sobered up. “No thank you. Let’s just get out of here and part ways.” Y/n got up and turned her back towards Carol and missed the look of pain and disappointment. She turned around looking at the powerful woman sitting on the ground. “You hurt me Carol. You just left without an explanation and I’m not going to forgive you just like that. I have **some** pride.” Y/n talked as if she was trying to convince herself. As Carol got up to face y/n, she wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

“Y/n I’m sorry.” No reaction. Carol needed to say this. She couldn’t find the words all those months ago because she was scared, but if she wanted y/n back in her life that couldn’t happen again. So, she took a step forwards and reached out for the other woman’s hand. “I know I messed up, but I want to make it right. Even if you don’t want anything to do with me, I want to at least try. I’m really sorry. And you know how much I hate to apologize.” With that she got a reaction out of y/n, it was just a small, barely there smile but it was something. Carol took that as an answer and a step forward. Now all she had to do was get them out of that cell and woman up so she could finally be the kind of person y/n deserved.


End file.
